


When Snow Falls in December

by YukiRivera



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, M/M, Modern Era, Organized Crime, Police, Protective Legolas Greenleaf, Top Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRivera/pseuds/YukiRivera
Summary: Blanketed in snow, Denver is a bustling city filled with all races of creatures living side by side in a somewhat peaceful society. Many of the races are present save for one; Elves. As far as anyone knows there are very few elves left living in the Western Sates and only one in Colorado. Thranduil, the Russian King and leader of the Russian Mafia. He rules the criminal underground with an iron fist and icy demeanor. Believing himself alone in the mile high city, he cares little for relationships other than business. That is until a chance encounter with a unique officer shows him that there is more light in the world than his darkness can consume.Modern AU where Thranduil and Legolas are not father/son, but lovers.





	When Snow Falls in December

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FWU_2018_Smutmas_Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2018_Smutmas_Collection) collection. 



> See end for notes.

A low growl emitted from the chest of the massive wall of white fur. The Great Pyrenees in the front seat of the black Corvette sat as if he were a king watching his subjects ride by. His dark eyes studied each person that walked near the car as it slowed to a halt in front of the 7-Eleven convenience store. Another warning growl emerged from his throat at the sound of the man sitting next to him opening the door. His master gave him a concerned look as he patted his head. From birth, his master had always been by his side. The long blonde hair nearly as white as his own coat with eyes as blue as the clear sky. Those eyes were never cold when they looked upon him. Yet this was not always the case when his master dealt with others that walked on two legs. 

“Stand down Telumehtar,” the master cooed, “I’m only going for cigarettes. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Telumehtar did not like the smell of this place. There was something off about the scent that made his fur stand on end. An opinion he shared liberally with his master.

“Here I’ll leave your window down a bit. But stay here Telu,” his master commanded picking up the well crafted black cane from the passenger's seat. “See, I’ll even take this with me.”

The guard dog seemed to settle slightly at this. This intricately carved piece of wood had been used many times to break the bones of those who caused his master trouble. Never had the wood tasted his flesh, not even when he had been on his most defiant behavior. 

A sharp gust of cold wind whipped the master’s long blonde hair around his face making him regret not braiding it again. The black trench coat protected him from the unforgiving bite of December in Denver and gave him some semblance of a disguise when he ventured into public alone. Yet his long blonde hair gave him away every time.

“Pakhan Thrandruil,” the clerk bowed, “it is so nice to see you sir.”

“Hello Justin,” the Bratva boss smiled the click of his boots and cane echoing through the empty store.

Noticing the unusual accessory, Justin looked over Thranduil with concern. “Sir, are you alright? I’ve never seen you walk with a cane before.”

“Oh, yes I’m fine. Telu wouldn’t let me leave my car without it,” he chuckled picking up the beautiful black cane and swinging it back and forth. 

“Tell-oo?” Justin asked trying to match the pronunciation. “Oh your big Great Pyrenees? He is such a wonderful dog, wouldn’t want to make him mad though.”

“I wouldn’t worry. He’s pretty harmless,” Thranduil waved his hand dismissively.

“Would you like your usual sir?”

“Yes please.”

As the clerk scurried about the 7 Eleven gathering the items he needed, Thranduil glanced around. After ten years, the place hadn’t changed one bit. It still sported yellow walls and rows of junk food, trinkets and the occasional row of seasonal items. With it being December, the tops of the oversized refrigerators were decorated with a string of garland and a cheap wreath at every third door. Candy canes and chocolate Santas sat happily next to the gum and breath mints on the display in front of him. While he was debating on a chocolate orange, the bell rang next to the door indicating a new customer.

“Hello, welcome to Seven Eleven,” Justin called out making his way back to the register. “A carton of Marlboro Special Blend Gold and we got in a new brand of energy drink that I think you’ll like sir,” Justin said as he rang up the items.

Thranduil barely heard the clerk as he droned on about the drinks. Instead, he was focusing his attention on the new customer. He was much too thin and his cheeks were sunk in. The man reminded him of those drug rehab center commercials. The ones that showed the addict prior to finding God or some shit like that. The ragged clothes hung off his body like a child playing in his father’s uniform peaked his interest. It was an old shoplifter’s trick to ear larger clothes. Easier to hide merchandise. The key to the scheme was to look normal. Amature, Thrandruil thought. The man’s wide eyes darted back and forth, unable to focus as he approached the register causing Thrandruil to tighten the grip on his cane. 

“Sir, I’ll be with you in a moment,” Justin said, glancing up from the counter.

The acknowledgement did not stop the stranger from coming forward and giving Thrandruil a hard shove out of his way.

“”Hey you can’t do-”

“Shut up you little shit,” the stranger snarled pulling a gun out of his pocket and aimed it at Justin.

The boy instantly froze. He had never seen a gun in person before let alone one this close. Fear pounded in Justin’s ears. The sound of the thief’s demands falling short on his ringing ears.

“All the cash in the register and everything in the safe,” the trembling junkie screamed.

Justin remained cemented to the spot unable to form a coherent thought other than don’t piss yourself.

Thrandruil, left forgotten, casually stepped back slipping his hand in this pocket for the key fob. With a flick of his thumb the passenger window of his beloved Corvette rolled all the way down. 

“Move,” Thrandruil ordered as he slammed his cane down on the assailent’s wrist causing him to fire the fun into the tobacco display. Justin had flug himself to the ground just in time to avoid the shot the sounds of shrieks overpowering his own thoughts.

The robber turned towards Thrandruil clutching his shattered wrist screaming obscenities as he scanned the area for another weapon. Thrandruil rolled his eyes snapping his cane into the would-be robbers abdomen, silencing the aggravating voice. Before he had a chance to land another blow, Telu bounded through the door and pounced on him. The one hundred and fifteen pound Pyrenees kept his front paws on the injured robber growling and snapping at him each time he moved. With almost disinterest, he shoved the man onto his back as if he were a trash bag blocking his way. 

“I wouldn’t move if I were you,” Thranduil said casually. “I’ll call him off once the police arrive. Justin, hand me a disinfectant wipe please.” While he expertly balanced his phone on his shoulder to call the police he wiped down his cane not wanting any trace of the idiot on his prized possession.

Justin stood there shaking as he watched Thranduil calmly call the police. He has always shown the utmost respect to the Bravata boss, just as his father did before him. It was not until that moment did he understand the significance of those actions. With the inky black staff in hand, Thrandruil held his hand out to the clerk who immediately handed him the once discarded cleaning cloth. Once his cane was clean of all grime, Thrandruil handed the disposable cloth back to the clerk. “How much does it cost?” he asked pulling out his wallet. 

“Huh?” the sound of the Pakhan’s voice pulled the boy out of his thoughts and back to reality. “I’m sorry sir, what was that?”

“How much?” he asked again, motioning towards the sack.

“Oh I’m sorry sir. It comes to fifty-three eighty-two.”

Sounds of police sirens filled the air as he paid for his goods and went to stand next to his guard dog. Suddenly two policemen barged through the convenience store doors, their heads turning every which way to assess the situation. The tallest and youngest of the two officers caught Thranduil’s eye. He was lean and well built, a fact that even the bulk of a police uniform couldn’t hide. His long blonde hair was tied back in a loose braid, unusual for a police officer. But what was more unusual was the color. A beautiful blonde that reminded Thranduil of starlight.And even more stunning was his eyes. They were a bright, intoxicating blue that he had only seen in artistic Photoshop images. This new officer was truly a sight to behold Thrandruil noted.

Yet what was more unusual was the color. A beautiful blonde that reminded him of starlight highlighting a set of even more stunning eyes. They were a bright, intoxicating blue that he had only seen in those artistic computer renderings his secretary was so fond of. This new officer was truly a sight to behold.

“What a good boy you are,” the blonde officer praised the Great Pyreneese reaching out to pet him as he knelt down to meet him eye to eye. 

“I would not do that if I were you,” Thrandruil warned. “He is not too fond of strangers.”

Telu looked back at his master and gave him a yip of excitement in time with a wag of his large tail before turning back to the officer. He never moved from the assailant yet relaxed to a much more temperamental demeanor. Thranduil raised his eyebrows at the change in his beloved guard dog’s behavior. Telu never really liked other people, let alone was friendly with them, especially when his master was around to protect. 

“I know you have a prize under your paws, but I need to take him,” the officer smiled.

Telu, not one to give up a toy after he won, laid down on top of the criminal in defiance. The officer merely smiled and opened a pouch on his duty belt to pull out a bone shaped treat. “How about a trade then? This biscuit for that bad guy? I bet this tastes better than drug addict.”

“Hey asshole you can’t-”

The criminal’s rant was interrupted by the snap of Thranduil’s fingers and a vicious bark from Telu. “Ah, ah that’s not how we talk to our respected law enforcement. Especially since you just committed at least two felonies. And if you disagree then Telumehtar here will have to send you to the hospital rather than jail,” Thrandruil sneered. 

“Now I don’t think there is any need for that,” the blonde officer said. “So Telumehtar what do you say? Snacks in exchange for the bad guy?”

Telu looked eagerly at the snacks, then back at Thranduil. He would not dare move off his catch without his master’s command. Thranduil gave the dog a curious look. There was something different about this rookie officer. Something he liked, and something very familiar. Telu had never taken to another person like this before. He must truly be something special. With a snap of his fingers the dog stepped off the criminal and returned to his side. The second, older officer stepped in and cuffed the subject without so much as a squeak in defiance. Thranduil’s little warning had done wonders for the criminal’s behavior. He watched as the man was lead out to the patrol car and the officer busied himself with the task of avoiding Telu’s happy kisses after his gifts of dog treats.

“What is your name officer?” Thranduil asked picking up his bag.

“Legolas,” he smiled. The smile was genuine reaching towards his eyes and creating a sparkle that Thranduil couldn’t help but be mesmerized by.

“Odd name,” he commented. “But then again, who am I to judge? I’m Thranduil.”

“Thranduil,” Legolas mussed, “I like it. You said that he assaulted you. Are you alright? Would you like me to call EMS for you?”

“No that won’t be necessary. I assume you will need a statement?”

“Yes I do. Can you provide me with one?” Legolas asked pulling out his notepad.

“Actually I’m running late for an appointment. But here is my card,” he said pulling out a sleek white card from his wallet.

Officer Legolas accidentally brushed his fingertips across Thranduil’s as he took the card. A soft blush crept up his cheeks that made him look all the more innocent and charming to Thranduil. 

“Please feel free to call me for a statement or otherwise,” Thranduil smiled as he walked towards the door. “Telu come.” Telu nudged Legolas’s hip and licked his hand in goodby before making his way toward the Corvette.

After gaining a statement from the shaken clerk and watching the security video, Legolas returned to his motorcycle. His thoughts raced with images of his brief encounter with Thrandruil. The other officer was so busy with the arrest that he did not even have time to ask him who Thrandruil was. And judging by the look that the officer had on his face when they entered the store, he had a fairly good idea he knew who he was. He seemed nice enough, but the way that his partner avoided him like the Black Plague concerned him. Thranduil carries himself like a king. Only a man of great importance could have an ego like that and still have humility as opposed to simply acting like a self obsessed ass. Maybe I’ll ask him, he thought. Afterall I still need a statement.  
~~~

Thranduil sat at his desk absentmindedly tapping at a figuring of an elk with his pen. Soft violin music played in the background as he tried to focus. Images of braided blonde hair against a police officer’s uniform filled his head constantly breaking his concentration. It had been about three days since the incident at the convenience store and still no call. Normally he would not have given it a second thought. More likely than not the veteran officers and higher ups on his payroll took the case from the young Legolas and handled it quietly. But still, the boy was new to the force and from what he gathered, at a young twenty-five years old, ambitious, fearless and the only elf in the Denver area. Perhaps that's why Thranduil was so captivated by him. However that was doubtful. Where elves were rare in this country, they were prominent in his home land. Another elf made no difference, although something about that six foot tall blonde officer had his calm mind spinning. The twelve year difference between the two seemed like a lifetime. Their worlds were farther apart than any age difference. And yet, Thranduil couldn’t stop thinking about those soft fingertips or the sparkle in his blue eyes when he spoke to Telu.

A fool’s crush, he thought. When did the King lose his head?

“Pakhan?” a voice called out behind his office door.

“Hmm? You may enter,” he replied.

“I’m sorry to interrupt you sir, but we have a problem,” his subordinate said as he entered the office.

“And that is?”

“One of the low level dealers was reported to have become a bit more enthusiastic about the Mexican product than he should be.”  
Thranduil raised his eyebrow at the news. Another worthless dealer who was more interested in snorting cocaine instead of selling it. “Take him out simple enough.”

“Unfortunately not sir.”

“Really now?”

“Chris knows we are looking for him and has run off. My contacts in the precinct say that he has broken into two houses so far and are trying to hunt him down after he broke a child’s arm in the last robbery. I received word from my scout that he is heading north on Colfax.”

Thranduil pondered the new information before standing up. “Get my car and round up the Sovietnik. I want him found and brought to me by sundown today.”

“Sir, this could get dangerous. They have called in the state troopers to assist and the Italian’s have control over them.”

Thranduil’s eyes lit up with a vicious delight that had his right hand taking a cautious step back. “A race then? Who can get to the junky first the Russian’s or the Italians? It has been awhile since I’ve had any fun. Telu come,” he ordered.

The great white dog immediately leapt to attention and took to Thranduil’s side. “Ready to hunt a rat?”  
~~~

“Dispatch to Denver PD 148,” the dispatcher called out over the radio in Legolas’s ear.

“148 go ahead,” he responded pressing the mic on his shoulder. One of the few perks of begina motorcycle cop was an earpiece that made hearing calls and speaking to witnesses a simple task. His elven blood gave him a much greater edge on the force. With so few left in the States he was an outcast of society. Even his fellow officers gave him a wide girth, however that did not stop him from standing between the hunters and the hunted.

“Reported break in at the Twin Vixen Pawn shop at the corner of 17th and Colfax. Witness description matching the home invasion suspect. Proceed with extreme caution, subject possibly armed and under the influence.”

“10-4 on my way,” he responded whipping his motorcycle quickly to the right taking a back alley towards the pawn shop. 

Legolas arrived at the pawn shop to find the outdoor security camera ripped off its mount and was shattered into several pieces below the display window. The glass on the door had been broken giving the perpetrator easy access to the dead bolt. He left the door wide open not even bothering to cover his tracks. Pulling out his Glock 9mm handgun he cautiously made his way into the shop. Despite his elvish lightness, the freshly fallen snow crunched beneath his boots irritatingly giving away his location.

“Police,” he announced stepping over the threshold. “I know you’re in here. Come out with your hands up.”

Silence filled the air. Legolas looked around taking in every detail. So fall all he found was a trashed shop and more than likely a few bits of merchandise missing. Bit even the dust stirred as he walked. Meticulously he made his way through the area, checking every aisle and door for potential hiding places. As he neared the back door a quick movement caught his eye.

“Stop,” he commanded swinging around towards the shadow.

Two shots broke the silence surrounding him. One hitting his rado and the other grazing his cheek. His senses were already on high alert, but the shots fired put them into overdrive. “I said stop,” Legolas yelled louder chasing the intruder out the door. Instinctively he reached towards his shoulder to call for backup only to find his radio was destroyed and he was on his own. The realization only drove his adrenaline higher as he took off like a shot. He had to catch him before anyone was hurt. If this was the guy they were looking for there was a very real possibility that he could take a hostage the first chance he got. With the front door blocked the only way out was the backdoor. Legolas had never been more grateful for dingy tight back alleys. His suspect had only two options and he had a straight shot either way. Popping his head out the door, he was granted with another blessing. The exit closest to the pawn shop was blocked off by a careless trash man leaving a dumpster in the road. The other side however was nearly three blocks long; free for obstacles save for a single dumpster. 

“Come out with your hands up,” Legolas ordered again.

“Fuck off svin’ya,” the suspect called back.

“This is your last-”

Several shots rang out from above him hitting him in the shoulder and both thighs. Legolas immediately dropped to the ground cursing himself for not paying attention to all of his surroundings. Pain radiated across his body as he tried to move towards his gun. His strength was fading as quickly as the blood poured out into the snow below him. A large boot came crashing down on his back forcing him face down against the pavement. 

“Good riddance svin’ya,” the criminal growled cocking the barrel of his gun back. 

Legolas closed his eyes accepting that this was going to be his fate. While he did not wish to die this young, he knew going into this career it was bound to happen sooner rather than later. He would not beg or cry at the end of his life. He was too proud to ever sink to that level. As he slowly slipped into unconsciousness he heard a dog barking followed the crunch of boots on the snow. The pressure on his back released as shots rang out and he heard a man’s voice with a thick Russian accent ordering the rat to be taken alive. Legolas struggled to look up. His vision fading quickly. The last thing he saw before passing out was long blonde hair against a black suit.  
~~~

“I want that rat alive,” Thranduil ordered his Sovietnik. The team of three bolted down the alley unloading their hand guns as they went. “Telu get him,” he ordered.

The dog responded without question, racing past his master and the other three. His target was right in front of him, a look of panic washed over his face. A whiff of something familiar pass his keen sense of smell as he ran. Once he caught his next prize for his master he would seek out the scent again. For now he was focused on his orders. The target stank of sweat, feces and most of all fear. He had stepped back and attempted to out run the dog by jumping over the dumpster. His foot slipped on the ice just below the wheel giving Telu the extra split second he needed to launch himself at the “rat” and catch his arm in his jaws. The human struggled to get out of his grip, even went so far as to strike Telu on the head with his gun. But it didn’t work, instead Telu ripped him off the dumpster and flung him to the ground like a piece of bad meat. Master’s Sovietniks caught up to him and pulled the rat from Telu’s jaws. The smelly human had began to sob and beg, yet Telu paid him no mind. His job was complete and he wanted to investigate the blue thing lying in the snow.

Making his way over to it, Telu discovered it was the blonde elf with treats from several days ago. A whine escaped his throat as he nudged him with his nose. The officer wasn’t moving and the smell of blood flooded his nose. Glancing up, master had joined him. Thranduil dropped to his knees and rolled him over. The braid had come loose and he was bleeding heavily from the bullet wounds.

“Well shit,” Thranduil muttered, “guess Ruiz and Vincent are going to have their hands full with a dead cop.”

“Pakhan,” his Sovietnik called out, “we have him.”

“Good, take him to the basement. I want to have a few words with him.” A primal look of delight graced the faces on his soldiers while the dealer Christopher looked at him with new found fear. Had he not been so high he would have realized he was safer with Legolas than he was with Thranduil, he had lost that chance the moment he shot the officer. As he was being dragged to the car at the end of the alley, the Russian King looked down at Legolas with pity. “How unfortunate that you didn't survive,” he muttered. Pulling out his cell phone to call for a clean up crew Telu began to bark and nudge the fallen officer.

“Telu leave him, he's going to be dead soon,” Thranduil ordered. 

Telu did not budge. Instead, he carefully took hold of the officers sleeve and drug him towards his master. This sudden change in his dog’s behavior Thranduil once again. He knelt down in the snow and brushed the tangled hair out of Legolas’s face. His pristine face was contorted in pain despite his loss of consciousness. Legolas’s ears were pointed in a familiar beautiful arch. The boy was an elf. Looks like the reports were accurate, he thought. I’m surprised they hired him. It had been centuries since he had even heard rumors of another elf this side of the Atlantic. As far as Thranduil knew, he was the only elf in the state, but here was another one dressed in blue, bleeding into the snow. Perhaps this is what Telu was trying to tell him earlier. 

“Alright boy, alright,” he said patting the dogs head. Thranduil easily scooped the fallen Legolas up in his arms and carried him towards the car. Nearing his vehicle, he spotted his favored Sovietnik giving him a horrified and confused look.

“Boss, what are you doing? That’s a cop,” he whispered, unable to hide the disdain in his voice. 

“Obviously. Do you have something to say about it?” Thranduil asked as he carefully laid Legolas in the backseat and opened the door for Telu to jump in the passenger's seat.

“No sir of course not,” the Sovietnik stammered.

“Good. Now place a call to Dr. Petrov and tell him to meet me in my office,” Thranduil ordered.

“Yes boss,” he said taking off towards the other black car. With each step his concern grew. Never had the Boss showed an ounce of caring towards anyone, let alone some beat cop. Something was wrong, he just couldn’t place his finger on what it was.

“Hold on little Legolas,” Thranduil muttered wiping down the streets with expert skill. “I have some questions for you.”

~~~  
“Ugh,” Legolas groaned, “Where am I?” He found himself lying comfortably on something soft and slightly over stuffed covered in a just as soft plush blanket. “What in the blue hell?” he asked. His eyes flew open darting about. No longer was he face down dying in the snow or even in the safety of a hospital room. From the minimalistic and pale surroundings he appeared to be in an office. If he had to guess it would have to be the corner office of one high powered executive. Although what he was doing there, he could not even begin to imagine. 

The wallys were painted a soft, conservative white speckled with various art. Each piece seemed to be thematic of the forest. Different images of the forest throughout the seasons and beautiful woodland animals. As Legolas surveyed the room, one image in particular caught his eye. The background of a dark forest painted in haunting greys and greens water colors. Each brush stroke spoke not of winter, but sorrow and death. A small stream weaved its way to the foreground offering a small hope of life to the foliage surrounding it. Standing in sharp contrast to the forest was an elk. He was not a standard elk like the many paintings of woodland creatures he had seen before. This elk was unique. The way that he held his shoulders with his head high and powerful antlers sloping much like a crown; gave him a king like appearance. Had this exquisite creature ever existed, he would have been a great champion on the battlefield in ancient times.

“I see that you have taken an interest in my elk,” a cool voice said behind him. 

Legolas whipped around to find a tall male leaning up against the door frame with his arms crossed in disinterest. The sight of the man took him back a bit. Never had he seen a man so alluring. Dressed in simple black slacks and matching button down shirt, his flawless skin provided a sharp contrast to the dark clothing. What held his attention was the color of the man’s eyes. Bright ice blue orbs that taunted the edges of grey seeming to pierce straight into his soul. 

“What are you staring at little elf?” he mocked.

“I am no little elf,” he snapped suddenly irritated. “I am merely wondering where I am and who you are.”

“For an officer of the law you seem to be ignorant of the criminal network. I am Thranduil, Pakhan of the Russian Mafia in Colorado.”  
Legolas did well to hide his surprise at the realization of his savior, but Thranduil’s elvish eyes caught the slight stiffening of his body language. Legolas looking at over much closer than he had before, he noticed something familiar about this man. He was tall but that wasn’t uncommon among men. His icy blonde hair and cold blue eyes however were quite unique. Gazing into those cold eyes he felt himself swimming into an eternal pool of emotions. Rage, dominance and lust crashed against him. Threatening to pull him down like the thundering waves of the ocean. It was in those eyes that he made a stark realization. “You’re an elf,” he exclaimed. 

The corner of Thranduil’s mouth curved into a small smirk. “I am just as you are. You intrigue me little elf,” Thranduil snickered from behind his desk. “And now I have to decide what to do with you.”

Rather than sinking in fear under the look Thranduil threw his way, Legolas stood from where she sat on the couch to face the Pakhan head on. Not one to shy away from a challenge he stood his ground and matched Thranduil’s dominearing glare. “For being as tall as you are, I'm not a little elf. Unless that is you think me weak and small, which I can assure you I am not.”

“Rest assured dear Elfling, I do not think that you are weak and small. Like I said I find you intriguing,” Thranduil commented passively with a wave of his hand.

“Then it is beneath you that I sit? A Russian king sitting on a throne made of blood and bone to which I wonder; what is it you want to do with me?” he asked spreading his arms wide. An invitation to come get him. An invitation that could very quickly lead to his death. “I am Elvish like you. We are a rare breed. So what is it you want from me?”

“Oh now that is a dangerous question to pose to me,” Thranduil smirked standing from his desk. “There are many things I want from you. And get them I shall. But the question I would like answered first is what do you want from me?”

Legolas stood there perplexed. Of all the answers that Thranduil could have given, that question was something he had not expected. He watched in fascination as Thranduil sauntered towards him. A slight swing of his hips with each step drove his imagination wild. Short little fantasies of how those hips would feel pressed against his, or what the blonde king would look like naked, sweating, whispering his name over and over. The way that Thranduil had looked at him from behind that desk was almost as if he could read his thoughts. And even had some ideas of his own. It was not until his back collided with the wall, was he pulled out of his little fantasies and found himself face to face with the dominating king. The look in his cold blue eyes had changed. No longer did the king look at him as if he were a loose end that needed to be disposed of. Rather a more heated gaze took precedence. The intensity of Thrandruil’s gaze stirred a familiar heat in his hips. Wearing only a thin pair of boxer briefs, his reaction was impossible to hide. Legolas used all of the will power he possessed to keep Thrandruil from noticing. He was fighting a losing battle. 

“You look as if you’re deep in thought,” Thranduil whispered leaning in close enough for Legolas to feel his breath on his ear. “What are you thinking about hmm? What dark thoughts are you having my little-”

Legolas couldn’t take it any longer. What little resolve he had was broken by Thranduil’s whispers. He grabbed a fist full of his black shirt and closed the distance between them. Their lips crashed together like the ocean tide finally returning to the warm embrace of the shore. Thranduil responded in earnest, returning the kiss and grinding his hips against Legolas’s. The officer moaned against his lips pulling him closer to him. With only the thin fabric of his underwear and Thranduil’s slack separating them, he couldn’t help but moan. He felt Thranduil harden against him, working his senses into overdrive. His usual precise movements were thrown into a frenzy as he tried to undo the buttons on the king’s shirt. Thranduil continued to tease him and his efforts by threading his fingers through Legolas’s silky hair giving it a slight tug each time he undid a button. The minor pain that Thranduil caused only increased Legolas’s need for him. It came as a slight shock to the officer that he enjoyed the mix of pain and pleasure. But then again, he had never tasted anything like Thranduil before. And an elf over nine thousand years old was bound to have some tricks up his sleeve. 

Thranduil broke the kiss, panting as he pulled slightly away. Legolas’s eyes fluttered and his knees buckled at the absence of Thranduil’s presence. The king grabbed the elf by the waist and pulled him close. Never had Legolas been kissed like that. There was such possessiveness in each flick of Thranduil’s tongue. It was as if he was trying to devour his soul. And Legolas would have gladly let him if it meant more of the king’s touch.

“So that is what you were thinking about,” Thranduil smirked. “Such dirty thoughts my little elf.”

Legolas blushed at his words. Oh yes these had been just a few of his thoughts. Much more explicit ones rang through his mind before Thranduil’s interruption. And it seemed the Mafia king had similar thoughts as well. 

“Why so embarrassed?” Thranduil asked, placing a small kiss on his neck.

“I’m not,” Legolas spoke with confidence. “You’re just a mystery.”

Thranduil pondered this for a moment before a sly look spread across his face. “A mystery? Then let me make my desires clear,” he stated running his hands down Legolas’s hips and pulling him up into his arms. Instinctively he wrapped his legs around his and buried his face in his neck as he carried him to the couch where he had spent the last two days recovering.

Thranduil sat down with Legolas on top of him with a gentleness that he hadn’t expected. The wounds in his thighs had healed to a dull throb, something that would normally take a human weeks or months had only taken the elf a couple of days. It was a gentleness that was unnecessary and just as surprising as the kiss itself. In the few moments that Legolas spent in Thranduil’s presence the traite did not seem to be a quality that he held in high regard. Yet here he sat with the king beneath him softly running his hands up his body. There was something in the way that Thranduil looked at him as if expecting him to run from his advances. He did not feel as if the look was to dare him to leave. More so wondering when he would. The apprehension etched on his face told Legolas a story. Lovers abandoning the king after they had their fill. His desire for just one to stay with him. Not just for his title, but for him. It was a heavy burden to bare knowing that even his lovers feared him. Legolas’s heart broke at the realization. The king sat alone atop his throne of blood and bone. A single tear fell from his eyes in sorrow for the great king.

Thranduil reached up and brushed the tears away, concern written across his face. “What are you thinking that causes you to cry?” he asked.

“The king below me sits on a throne alone. I should like to join him.”

Thranduil eyed him curiously, unable to decide what the rescued elf mean. He searched his face for any signs of ill will. Finding none, his expression softened and his lustful gaze returned. “Then join me you shall,” he smiled flipping Legolas onto his back and perching himself above him.

Legolas boldly reached up and ran his hands down Thranduil’s bare chest making him shiver. “What now my king?” he teased sliding his hands under the open shirt caressing every inch he could reach. 

Thranduil slid down Legolas’s body, nipping his flawless skin as he went. Legolas gasped as Thranduil neared the him of hem of his dark underwear. The king brushed his fingers against his cock as he ran his tongue across his hips. Legolas’s breath hitched at the sudden cool air surrounding his hardened cock. He could not help the slight amusement he felt as Thrandruil tossed his only garment to the floor as if it offended him. 

Thrandruil flashed him a devilish look as he licked up his shaft and swirling his tongue around his head. A desperate moan unwillingly escaped his throat. Satisfied with the reaction he received from the elf, Thranduil captured Legolas’s cock in his mouth slowly sliding his head up and down in a tormentingly slow pace. Legolas gasped at the sudden wet heat and immediately found himself gripping his new lovers long hair. What was not captured in his hands fell across his thighs only adding to the sensations Thranduil provided in slow gentle torment. The blonde king took Legolas by surprise as he took his cock all the way down to his hips. He paused momentarily before releasing him with an audible pop. Legolas’s back arched in desperation, begging for Thranduil to continue rather than hold him still in that agonizingly hot position. When Thranduil finally released him, he whimpered at the lack of his touch. Panting he looked down to find Thranduil staring up at him with the same needful lust that he was sure was written across his own face.

“Please,” he panted, “don’t stop.”

“Do you want more?” he asked flicking his tongue across the tip of his cock. 

Legolas nodded eagerly in response.

“Here?” he asked repeating the action.

“Yes,” he breathed.

“Or how about here?” Thranduil teased pressing his finger against Legolas’s entrance.

The elf immediately turned red throwing his arm across his eyes to hide his face and nodded.

“Tell me what you want,” Thranduil whispered sliding up to meet him face to face.

“I want you,” he muttered.

“You want me where?” he asked pressing his finger against him a bit harder. 

Legolas gasped as a bolt of pleasure shot through him. “There,” he said breathlessly, “I want you there.”

Suddenly Thranduil disappeared leaving Legolas on the couch cold and aching for more. He could hear Thranduil rooting through his desk and the familiar sounds of clothes being stripped off. The couch sunk in with Thranduil’s added weight as he was once again laying between his legs. A cool, slick liquid coated Thranduil’s finger as he made tiny circles around his entrance. The king’s touch was electrifying enticing new waves of pleasure to radiate across his body. Desperate moans escaped each time Thranduil pressed harder against him nipping at the elf’s neck until he had a single finger inside of him.

The sudden addition was a shock to Legolas. Never had he been touched like that before. Thranduil stilled his movements to allow Legolas to get used to the new feeling. Even with his high pain tolerance, Legolas admitted to himself that the new addition to his body hurt. The pain was quickly replaced with pleasure as Thranduil softly thrusted his skilled finger inside of him. As he settled into the new feeling, Thranduil added a second and third finger repeating the slow agonizing teasing process of stretching him out.

“Please,” he begged.

“Please what?” Thranduil asked innocently continuing his onslaught of taunting.

“Please quit teasing. I need more,” he begged pressing his arm against his face.

“And what would you like instead?”

“You,” he muttered using his free hand to clench Thranduil’s arm in protest.

“But you already have me,” the king remarked thrusting into him harder than before.

“You know what I mean,” Legolas snapped.  
Thranduil snickered at the elf’s comment and pulled his hand away. Adjusting his position, Thranduil pulled Legolas’s legs onto his shoulders and pressed his slicked cock against his entrance. “I want to see your face,” he whispered, pulling the elf’s arm off his face and placing it around his neck. Legolas looked up into his king’s eyes and prepared himself for the rush of pain and pleasure he was about to receive. Without warning Thranduil thrust inside Legolas a sharp cry escaping him. He arched his back at an impossible angle pulling his king closer. It was new and a bit uncomfortable. Still he wanted more. He wanted everything the king gave him, even if it was for only this one day. 

Thranduil stilled himself allowing his elf to adjust. He was bigger than the three fingers he used to prepare him with, but he knew Legolas could handle him. The elf took a moment to accommodate Thranduil. Slowly the arch in his back lessened and he opened his eyes once again to look upon his new lover. With a small nod, Thranduil slid his hand behind Legolas’s neck and pulled him closer as he began thrusting inside of him. 

It had been centuries since he had last been intimate with another and even longer since he had been with an elf. Legolas was perfect; like a delicate rose with the strength of a lone wolf. His soft moans drove Thranduil wild, stirring an even greater fiery passion inside of him. Thranduil leaned down and placed a small kiss on his neck letting Legolas wrap his arms around the king and pull him closer. Reaching down between them, Thranduil grasped Legolas’s cock and began pumping the organ to the same rhythm as his hips. 

“Harder,” Legolas whispered, his bright blue eyes sparkled with desire as he looked up at Thranduil. “Please Thranduil.”

The way that Legolas called out his name as if gasping for air broke down the remaining defenses Thranduil so carefully placed. He knew in that moment he would never be able to deny his new lover anything. It was a gamble giving the young elf so much power over him, but somehow Thranduil knew it would be worth it. 

Pausing briefly Thranduil pulled Legolas’s legs fully up onto his shoulders and moved forward to his hands and knees. While he was sure the male elf could bear his larger size and weight, laying into him would hinder the king’s ability to fulfill his wishes. Without warning Thranduil drove himself into Legolas filling him completely hitting that small bundle of nerves that nearly made Legolas cum right then and there. The elf officer screamed in pleasure beconing the king to continue at a rigorous pace. 

Each thrust drove the two closer to their climax. Legolas could feel the familiar heat building in his belly as Thranduil rode him. The tight pressure in his hips warned of an approaching climax. Sensing just how close each of them were to the end of their rope, Thranduil smashed his lips against Legolas’s in a kiss each of them fought for dominance. With one final thrust Thranduil’s hot seed spilled out and filled Legolas. His partner came seconds after, spilling over his abdomen, After a few deep breaths , Thranduil pulled out of him and collapsed beside Legolas . It had been a long time since he had worked up a sweat like that and had left him worn out. Legolas proved to be even more exhausted. He was already half asleep when Thranduil pulled him to his chest and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.  
~~~

Thranduil woke several hours later still laying on the couch tangled in a mess of his shirt and Legolas’s limbs. With his elven like grace, he untangled himself from his partner and stood up to stretch. Last night had been one of the best as of recently and he woke feeling refreshed. After stepping into the next room to grab a new pair of pants and a blanket for his sleeping lover he move to stare out the window. It had been snowing last night much to his surprise. In fact, it looked more like a blizzard. The snow continued to fall as Thranduil watched. Denver was a bustling- city usually filled with activity at all hours. But with this much snow the streets came to a stand still. Thranduil enjoyed the quiet. It reminded him of the forest where he played as a child.

“Maybe it’s time for a vacation,” he muttered to himself.

“Vacation?” Legolas snickered. “I could use one of those.”

Thranduil looked over at his new lover sitting up on the couch. He sat with his hair tangled and mussed in every direction with nothing on save for the blanket Thranduil had laid across him. He gave the young elf a thoughtful look, making quick calculations in his head.

“My dear Legolas,” he started.

“Yes?”

“How would you like to join my kingdom? Join me on my throne of blood and bone as you so eloquently put it.”

“As what? Your wife?” Legolas scoffed. “I am no one's pet.”

“No,” Thranduil said slowly, “as my lieutenant. Something is coming and I believe there will be unnecessary bloodshed if I don’t head it off quickly. I could use to you to avert all of that.”

“Use me? Is that all I am to you? A tool?” Legolas muttered.

“Of course not my little elf.” Thranduil's eyes narrowed and he tilted his head slightly up. Dressed in only a pair of slacks, the air around him seemed to shift as if bending to his will.

Legolas looked over Thranduil noting the regal aura that radiated off of him. Thranduil was born to be a king. He had watched as the world changed hands from Elves to Men. As swords were traded for gun powder then to the power of words. And through it all Thranduil carved out a place of his own; a kingdom in the world of men. Legolas stood and walked over to the window with Thranduil. Placing his left hand across his heart, he gave his new king a slight bow.

“My king,” he started, “I am yours to command.”

“Yes you are mine,” Thranduil smiled placing a kiss on Legolas’s cheek. “Come, while the snow falls we have things to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was in response to a prompt for Smutmas and I had so much fun writing it. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I know I had a blast writing it.
> 
> Edit: September 2019


End file.
